Released
by Ronnie R15
Summary: A Gardevoir named Emeral has been released from her trainer and is going to Mt. Quena. Mewtwo is going back to his home in Mt. Quena will there be love. I rated it M for a reason. Mewtwo X Gardevoir. Taking a break on this story probably Permanent.
1. To Mt Quena

I do not own pokemon if I did this would probably in the series or something like it and others would be doing fanfics of it.

Well everyone this is what you all get for voting on my polls and pokemon is as you now know the winner though I got to say I'm a little disappointed because it won with only 5 votes I mean seriously I know you people are reading my stories I've seen the hits on them. Also, please be kind this is my first pairing and so naturally it's also my first romance though it probably does not look like it in the first chapter. Well any way this is a Mewtwo and Gardevoir pairing so please enjoy.

* * *

**Emeral's POV**

"Gardevoir I release you."

I knew this day would come but that didn't make it any easier. I wasn't being release for anything bad, my trainer does this to most of his pokemon. It all began when one of his first pokemon, a Butterfree was released for the mating season. So my trainer now raises all his pokemon so they can be released and then have successful lives. He then finds the weakest pokemon he can find to then repeat the process. The only ones he doesn't release are the ones that aren't able to live in the wild or are far too stubborn to simply leave their trainer like his starter. I however will not be so stubborn because for if I stay I would be denying my trainer the time he could use in helping the weaker pokemon. Before I leave however I will say goodbye to my friends.

"Good bye Emeral." Said Kernal the Porygon.

"Good bye Aunty Emeral. We'll miss you!" Said the three younger pokemon, some were crying.

"Good bye everyone I'll miss you all." I said with a few tears of my own Kernal was a good friend and the baby pokemon saw me as something as a mother figure.

I then began to walk back to my trainer and his starter pokemon a Feraligatr named Drac to say good bye and try to break the bond between trainer and pokemon, this will not be easy especially because of the bond I made with him in my younger forms, I can still feel his emotions and his sad mood. I then began to wonder why Drac choose to stay with his trainer rather then leave when his trainer tried to release him in an attempt to help my mood, I think I'll ask him before I leave.

"Well Gardevoir I guess this means good bye." Says my old trainer and I embrace him in a hug. "There there Gardevoir it's for the best."

I then release him from the hug with tears in my eyes and I walk up to my father figure Drac. I then felt my old trainers emotions and sad mood disappear, I then looked behind myself in alarm and saw nothing wrong. I then notice what happened the hardest part of this I believe has passed my bond with my trainer has been severed. I continue to go to Drac.

"Well Emeral it seems your time to leave has unfortunately finally come." The Feraligatr said with sadness.

"Yes it has and I've been meaning to ask you before I leave."

"Ask away because you probably won't be getting another chance." Replied Drac.

"Okay well why did you stay with our trainer?" Asked Emeral.

"Our trainer is to kind for his own good and I feel that I should stay with him to win more battles for him to win more money so he can take care of everyone. I can also protect him from the things that the others can't help him with from being to weak at this point." Answered Drac. "Also there is the fact that my race is very rare in the wild, so I have better chances of finding a mate with my trainer then in the wild."

"I think I understand."

"Another thing I have something for you before you go." Said Drac as he handed Emeral the gift.

I then took what was in Drac's hand and gasped it was a Mind Plate chain necklace. I then put it on my neck and felt my power grow. He then gave me a bag from which I knew he and my old trainer had put food in. I then gave the one who became my father when I first got a trainer a hug.

"Good bye, Drac." I said in almost a whisper.

"Good bye, little one." Said Drac.

I then released him from my grip and with one last look behind me to see the family I was brought into. I then began to walk towards the near by mountain called I think Mt. Quena.

**Mewtwo's POV**

It has been a long time since I've been home in Mt. Quena not that there is much of a point after all since Giovanni destroyed the cave I was living in. Last time I was even there it was just to bring the lake and spring back to the top of the mountain. Many bug pokemon would have a hard time finding the place and the plant life can only life down there for so long.

At the moment however I'm wandering in Goldenrod City, unseen in the night . It is a great city, I guess it comes with being the largest city in the Johto. I soon come a cross a relatively large house it had a sign on it. The sign told Mewtwo that the building is to be torn down so a hotel can be built.

"So it's condemned." Said Mewtwo talking to himself. "Maybe I can make use of this."

Mewtwo then used his Psychic powers to see if there are any humans or pokemon in the building, when finding none he smirked and teleported the entire building back on the small island on Mt. Quena. He then teleported rubble from some where else to where the building once stood and then implanted false memories to everyone in the city so they would believe the building was destroyed.

"It is done." Said Mewtwo again to him self.

He then walked away to collect his things and get a little rest before he goes back to Mt. Quena, his home.

* * *

Well I personally don't think this story of mine is going to turn out that well since I'm only really good at humor since only one of my stories so far gets reviews and it is humor. I don't know if it's because I suck at romance or simply no one really cares for the pairing or the story its self I don't know. So if you think other wise please let me know with some reviews of any kind that will be more then enough. Also, it may take longer for me to update this story because of school and the inexperience in writing this kind of story. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Alpha And Fish

Well everyone I guess I may have been wrong about this story since someone has added this story to their favorites list. I now added a new POV character as well. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Emeral's POV**

It has been three days since I have left my trainer and I am now at the base of Mt. Quena. It was a hard three days of travel I hardly got any sleep because of all the noise from the storms here, it was always quite in my pokeball. I'm also having a hard time finding more food since the bag of food I was given only had enough for one day. The only things I've been able to find while foraging are a few berries and that's not enough, if I don't find a way to get more food for now on I'm going to starve.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Yelled a Bibarel.

"I am Emeral…" I said as I turned around and I noticed he was carrying some fish over his shoulder. "And I would like to have some fish."

"Oh, and what would I get in return for the fish Emeral?" Asked the Bibarel.

"Well I have some berries."

"Sorry, I already have plenty of berries stored in my den." Replied the Bibarel.

"Oh, well I have nothing else to trade with so I'll just be on my way." I then turned around and began to walk away.

When I got farther away from the Bibarel in the forest I then heard a scream. I then turned around and ran in the direction it came, back to where that Bibarel is.

**Alpha's POV**

I can't believe my luck today I was just hunting away from my rather diverse pack of Poochyena, Houndour, Absol and their evolutions. I just went hunting to get away from my pack to have some time to my self because of all the challenges I get from other males trying to take my title as the Alpha, which is why I am called simply by my title. I then see a fat Bibarel with fish talking to a Gardevoir who seems to be suffering from a little malnutrition. I then chose the Bibarel as my target, the Gardevoir is not ideal prey and the Bibarels fish would make a nice little bonus too. Good the Gardevoir just left better wait for a few minutes so I can be sure the Gardevoir is away, after all why fight two opponents when you can fight one. I think I'll go now.

"Well well well look what I've got here." I said and the Bibarel quickly turns around and his eyes get big with fear, not surprising since I myself am an unusually large Mightyena with a very dark shade of gray fur along with my black fur.

"What…do you… want?" Asked what I now believe is a stupid Bibarel.

"To put it simply, lunch."

I then leaped forward and heard the scream of the small plump pokemon. I hear a twig snap and both my head and the Bibarel's head turn to it and was then struck in the side of the stomach by a psybeam. I then quickly get back up around the tree I was sent flying into and I see that Gardevoir, she did this. I then see the Bibarel running into the forest, she will pay.

"I will not let you harm another pokemon" Said the Gardevoir.

"Then perhaps I'll harm you, Lunch!" As I said this I leapt forward and attacked.

I struck her with the attack torment to prevent from using psybeam again and I used the attack cut in a combination. Cut, which is not a dark attack, caused little harm but it did draw blood, which may slow her down. I then leaped at her again to use crunch but she used teleport then low kick. I then growled at her though it was probably more of a roar but just barely I don't want her running away with teleport, I can't track her scent if she does that even if I am a dark type. I then used strength and sent her flying into a tree.

**Emeral's POV**

I'm done and the giant Mightyena knows it as he walks slowly up to me unafraid. I'm covered in bruses, cuts and I think my leg is broken. All I can now do is wait for the end but wait is that a Spinarak, it is and it's using string shot to fix it's web. I then use mimic to copy the move and I use it, instantly two fine threads were spawned from my arms and hit the dark pokemon. Quickly the threads wrapped around him in thick layers and he collapsed with a shocked look on his face, in minutes he was completely covered and unable to move but I used hypnosis as a precaution. The Bibarel then came out of the forest.

"Is he gone?" Asked the scared Bibarel.

"He is over there." I said pointing at it while eating several oran berries in order to heal.

"Oh…how did your psychic attack work on him?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well here's some fish for saving my life and don't worry I already gutted them." Said the Bibarel as he walked away.

"Okay, thank you." I shouted in a cheerful way.

I then get up with my leg now healed from eating the oran berries. I look at the fish in my hand and I teleport far away in the direction I was heading in to make a fire and rest.

**Mewtwo's POV**

I finally finished setting everything up for the house. I connected the turbines that Giovanni left behind to the house, I connected the plumming pipes to the spring water and another going underground to domp the waste into the magma that keeps the spring water warm, burned into nothing. The last time I felt this much joy was when I finished building my last real home but I ended up destroying it, back when I wanted to wip out all the humans. That's all in the past now.

"Hello Mewtwo, nice to see you're back." Said a small pink cat like pokemon, that surprised me with her sudden appearance.

"Yes, it is good to be back." I said planly.

"Oh come on Mewtwo show a little more emotion. I can sense your joy. It's almost like there is a mew inside you." Mew said.

"No." I said planly.

"Come on. You know you want to." It said in a sing song voice.

"No!" I yelled in anger.

Mew now in a fit full of giggles said "Good job Mewtwo you showed anger."

I then get up in anger and I reach over to strangle her. She then noticed me and flew away in a tauting fashion. When she was gone I sat back down in the room I was in knowing that she would try to turn it into a game. I then went back to drinking my tea wondering how on Earth I became friends with her and how we're related.

* * *

Please send reviews and let me know what you all think of this story.


	3. Lucario Freed

Well so far this story is going pretty good with 269 hit, 3 reviews, 1 favorite and 2 alerts. I also decided to give you all an idea of what Mewtwos' house looks like and I made Lucario a character in this story. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

**Mewtwo's POV**

Today was a very interesting day. I went exploring a little more in the house, no more of a small mansion because I was so busy the last few days fixing and setting everything up. The small mansion has 3 floors and a basement. The first floor has a kitchen, dinning room, living room, bathroom, game room with a large bar in the side of the wall. The second floor there are two bathrooms, four guest rooms, there is also a fifth larger room that's connected to another bathroom and a office, I choose this as my room naturally. The third floor is mostly just an attic and the basement has a cold storage room, another storage room filled with tools and other equipment, the last room is just empty space which looks like it was once a home gym I think I'll turn it into my lab.

"Has been a long time since I've had a lab." I said to know one but myself with the happy thought of what my first lab gave me, a family of other clones.

Then suddenly Mew teleported right in front of me with a scared look "Mewtwo! Mewtwo! Come quickly I need your help!" She said.

The usually overly happy and joyful Mew very rarely is serious but when she is about something it can strike fear into even me "Mew! What happened all you did was go back home to the Tree Of Beginning!"

"Something bad Mewtwo and I need your help!" As she said this she grabbed my right hand and teleported.

The next thing I knew I was inside a crystal cave, which I knew was the Tree Of Beginning. I then noticed two crystal formations that appear to have figures in them. They remind me of the insects inside of the fossilized remains of tree sap, known as amber. This of course reminds me of my long lost friend Amber. The scientists that created me erased my memory of her, I'm not sure why or what even happened to her though I suspect she's dead. I guess I'm lucky that the healing water from the spring on Mt. Quena brought them back. I then decided to go to Mew.

"What is it I need to do Mew?" I say with some worry.

Mew then looks at me with an equally worried look "Lucario got trapped in there when he saved the Tree Of Beginning!"

I was of course stunned that he was able to save the Tree Of Beginning, it is a powerful place "So you want me to save him? Okay but what about the other one?" I ask.

"Sir Aaron was trapped and died long ago, I was unable to save him which is why I came to you for Lucario! Now save him!" She shouted.

I then began to use my power to try and break Lucario out and I immediately began to feel the strain on my body as I used more and more of my energy. I will not let the savior of my friend Mew and this magnificent place die. The crystal then begins to crack and then finally break in a violent explosion. Mew and I were left unharmed and in the center of where the crystal once stood Lucario who then collapsed in what appeared to be exhaustion. I also collapsed from my own energy loss but I caught myself before I hit the ground. Mew then flew to Lucario and used the healing move softboiled on him and then me.

_A Few Hours Later_

"Mewtwo get over here! Lucario is starting to wake up!" Yelled the excited Mew.

"I'm coming Mew." I said in my usual monotone voice.

Lucario then began to open his eyes and saw me, looked shock and jumped up and used aura sphere on me, which caught me by surprise and I crashed into the other crystal "Who and what the fuck are you?" He shouted at me.

I then get back up as if the attack was nothing and it was for me, even weaked from my loss of energy "I am Mewtwo the enhanced male copy or clone of Mew and if this is how you should thank the one who saved your life then I think I should have just left you trapped in your crystal prison." I answered.

Lucario the eased out of his fighting stance when he heard my answer and saw Mew "Forgive me, I did not know that you were a friend of Mew." He said.

"You are forgiven Lucario."

Lucario then sees Sir Aaron "Can you get Sir Aaron out." He asks in a scared voice.

"I'm sorry Lucario but Sir Aaron died shortly after he got trapped." Said Mew.

"Why couldn't you save him!" Yelled Lucario in an angry voice.

"I wasn't strong enough and Mewtwo was not born yet." Mew answered in a calm voice.

"He can't be dead though I saw him when I was trapped. So you can save him now." He said in an excited voice.

"All of the living things here are connected or bonded to the tree. When we die part of our soul or essence remains, this is also what happened when you two got trapped in the trees crystals. That is how you were able to see him." Explained Mew.

"Oh." He said with sadness.

"The important thing though is what we're going to do now." I said after listening in on their discussion out of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Asked both Mew and Lucario.

"Should we get Sir Aarons' body out to be buried and what should happen to you?" I said and after seeing his confused look at the last part I explained. "I mean do you stay here or go back to where you originally came?"

"I guess I can go back to the castle." He answered.

After hearing the word castle, I thought of people and I got nervous. "No, I think you should stay here going back to the castle means you would need to explain your disappearance and that means telling them about me."

"So?" He said.

"So I don't want people to know about me."

"Well I can't stay here so close to my dead master, it's disturbing." He said.

"I take it we're leaving your friend." I said.

"Of course, so he can forever be remembered for what he did." Lucario replied.

"Ah."

"Hey I know where Lucario can stay!" Yelled a happy Mew.

"Really? Where?" Both Lucario and I ask.

"He can live with you, Mewtwo for at least a while!" Practically screamed the cheerful Mew.

I glared at Mew while Lucario was lost in thought. "Damn it Mew, why did you do that! I just got that house, I don't need it destroyed!" I said telepathically to Mew in private and Mew just giggled in response.

"I guess, I mean I have now where else to go." Said Lucario in an uncaring way.

**Emeral's POV**

I was now in some heavily polluted area. It smelled bad, was filled with garbage and muck was everywhere. It was very hard to stay clean here. I think I'll ask for directions next time I see someone. I then saw a Muk that looks like it went over a nearby Mawile. I could tell that there was a fight by looking around the area and I knew the Muk won it. I then walked up to him with a charged up psybeam and spoke.

"What the hell happened here!" I asked the Muk in a slightly threatening way.

"I was in a fight with that Mawile, she was trying to steal from me." He said while giving me a slightly interested look, which I ignored.

"Don't lie to me Muk as a psychic I can read your mind and I'm of the stronger type.

"I'm not lying I swear!" He answered in a nervous voice.

I had no reason not to believe him so I did and I lowered my charged psybeam. "Oh well sorry about that." I said and the Muk just snorted in response.

"Well can you show me the fastest way to get to Mt. Quena." I said a little frustrated.

"It's a two day walk in that direction. I also live down there and you're welcome to stay there with me and my mate to rest if you want." The Muk said with a little bit of glee in his eyes, which again I ignored.

"Okay." I said without worry after all even if he does try something as a psychic type I have the type advantage over him.

I then began to fallow the Muk who still carried that look on his face. I then begin to a mountain in the far distance. We then came to a den, the Muks' home. We then went in.

* * *

Well I'm going to leave you all to wonder what Muk is up to and once again it may take longer for me to update this story because of school and the inexperience in writing this kind of story even though I've been doing it pretty quickly so far but that may change. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Found

I am now aware that my spelling is crap and my grammar is shit and I am some times predictable, hopefully it is now better for those of you critics. I also have some polls for this story to now, so please vote on it. Now everyone enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Alpha's POV**

I had a hard time getting back to my pack after my humiliating defeat against that bitch of a psychic pokemon. After all wouldn't you feel humiliated if you lost against the very type you're strong against? I was tired and the remnants of the battle still show. I then go through a clearing in a trench, at the end of which is simply a wall of more stone and caves, which of course is the home of my pack. As soon as I enter all of those young males that would have challenged me for my place as leader of the pack ran to me in not challenge but concern.

"Alpha what happened to you!" Said multiple members of my pack in concern.

"In a minute I'll tell you all what happened. Just get everyone else here." I said in a tired tone.

I an hour I think everyone finally got back here from hunting and other such activities, some Murkrow a Honchkrow that we were friendly with came too. After all the scavenger pokemon get to eat the dead pokemon of our territory including the remains of our kills and thus keeping our home clean of rotting flesh, they also sometimes lead us to good prey, knowing they'll get some in good time they aren't as picky as us when it comes to food.

When I saw that everyone was here I began. "My fellow dark pokemon as some of you may know I went hunting about half a day ago. In that time I came across a Gardevoir and lost in that battle, a humiliating defeat yes but failure is always a possibility in anything." I said before anyone could say anything else.

"However while in that battle that psychic was able to harm me a fellow dark type with its own psychic types attacks." I then heard some gasps of amazement. "This as you should all know should not be possible as long as you're a dark type."

"What should we then do my old friend?" Asked my friend the Honchkrow named Mafi.

"I believe my friend that we should eliminate her for being able to strike us with psychic attacks, since this is an advancement to power against us and any other type she should be weak against. Every type has a weakness and we should keep an incident like this from spreading even further." I said very loudly so everyone could hear.

I then heard a roar of agreement from everyone here. I then just notices that along with getting rid of a threat to all I would also be getting myself revenge unintentionally.

**Emeral's POV**

Inside the Muks' home was kind of dull, though it did have a few things in it like a Black Belt, a Hard Stone, a Odd Incense and a Dark Plate. The Muk then turned to me.

"My mate is away for awhile you may sleep over there." He said and he then went to space in his den and apparently went to sleep.

"Okay." I said and I turned to the other side in the den much farther away from the Muk and where he originally pointed.

I then sat down laying my back against the dens wall. I then extended a shield of psychic energy like I learned from an Abra my old trainer has. This allows me to know what is going on around me, even when I'm asleep. I don't trust that Muk, I think he's up to something. I then feel asleep.

Later in the night the Muk opened its eyes, it sees its target he then proceeds to slid forward to the young Gardevoir. He then used mean look on the Gardevoir to keep her from leaving, disable to get rid of Gardevoirs special shield of psychic energy and then attract to maybe make things easier. He then climbs up on top of the Gardevoir who is now laying on the ground. He then proceeds to look for her entrance, he then finds it and proceeds to dig in her. She then wakes up and sees the Muk with a look that carries anger, shock and fear. She then had her mouth covered by the Muks hand and the toxins knock her unconscious.

I then rocketed out of my sleep sweating when I then notice that only an hour has past. I then know that it was only a dream, no a vision to a possible future, no future is an absolute. I then begin to put many things together like the fight with the Mawile and the suppose mate not being here. I then realize that I have been naïve in the wild, pokemon may be very intelligent but we live in a very animal manner. Trying to forcefully breed with another or as what the humans call rape is actually not all that rare for pokemon in order to have a family line. I then noticed that the Muk could wake up at any moment thanks to my shield, I then hypnosis on him to keep him asleep. I of course then decided to leave after that but not before taking his Odd Incense as punishment for what he may have done, since I'm still not sure that he even did rape the Mawile and he never did to me ether, it is all just a theory and a vision of what may have been the future. So I may be wrong but I could actually use the Odd Incense. I then finally left the den and as I was leaving I saw a Murkrow watching me and trying to be unseen, I then quickened my pace hoping it does not plan to attack. I then hear a flap of wings and it's gone and I begin to think about my own future.

**Mewtwo's POV**

It's not as bad as I thought it would be to have some one else living here. Lucario usually keeps to him self. He usually goes wondering in the forest. He only comes back to sleep, eat, occasionally watch tvor some other form of entertainment and to earn his keep because I may let him live here but not for free, the mansion does need to be taken care of or else it would fall in disarray. The most we have to do with each other for the most part is when we trainer or battle against each other in friendly combat to make our selves stronger with the practice. Now was such a time. I then walked into a ring made of stones by Lucario and he was there waiting.

"Are there any rules?" I ask.

"No, range attacks, flying or teleporting that way we're on the same level, you being a legendary and all." He said.

Of course this rule makes sense with no limitations for my self I could easily win. As for being a legendary and all that comes from have scientists like the Professor Oak having to study me before Giovanni could use me in battles and then made me wear the armor to keep the trainers from learning more about me.

I then agreed to it and said. "Your move."

Lucario than ran up to me and used metal claw. I dodged it and he stumbled, apparently he thought I would be that much of an easier opponent so he's being a little cocky. He quickly learned after that. We were then fighting up close he used swords dance and then struck me with rock smash, I in turn got him with brick break and then used recover. The battle was in my favor after that he was tiring while I could just heal my self, for at least now. He noticed this and used poison jab on me making my recover almost pointless since now I've been poisoned. He then ran up to me and used close combat, I then used focus punch and iron tail which I used to knock him off his feet. Lucario was then on the ground and before he could get up I summoned a giant spoon and placed it at his neck.

He then looks at me. "I guess this means you win."

"It was a close match." I said as I got rid of the spoon and helped him up.

We then went back to the house to heal, rest and in my case take an antidote. I then decided that it's not so bad having another around or possible friend.

**Alpha's POV**

I was out searching for the Gardevoir, I couldn't find her sent from where I first found her because it was raining. I was also with my friend the Honchkrow named Mafi. He was questioning about this.

"Are you sure that this is right my friend after all many other types have those that they are strongest against able to hurt them?" Mafi said.

"Of course." I said and I could tell by Mafis' look that he is still in doubt but for now I have his support.

We then hear someone coming and we stop. "Boss Mafi, Boss Mafi I think I found her." I then smile in response.

"Soon." I said in whisper.

* * *

For those of you that don't know Mewtwo uses a large spoon in the "Pokemon Special" manga, I'm just using it in the story here is a link to the manga /PokemonSpecial/. Also, remember to vote.


	5. Crossing Of Paths

Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to vote on my polls for this story!

* * *

**Alpha's POV**

My pack, the other dark types and I were all following the Murkrow who claimed to know where the Gardevoir was, knowing where she was will allow the rest of my pack to know her scent as well we will be able to track her with it from there. We then come to a den. I then look at the Murkrow.

"She came out of that den." Said the Murkrow.

I then just walk in making snapping sounds by walking on the sticks and leafs in the dens entrance. I then notice a large mud pile near one of the walls the den but I don't take it into mind. I then begin to sniff around the area and I quickly get her scent and I notice a Dark Plate. I then take it and put it on with some difficulty, it will help me in the Gardevoir issue. I then notice a new scent, something then hits me in my side and I crash into the dens wall. Quickly I get back up and I see who used the attack dynamic punch on me a Muk. It's hard to believe for me sometimes that a Muk or Grimer is able to actively control their toxins and hide their horrible smell, which is why I didn't know it was there, pretending to be just mud.

"What the fuck do you want." The Muk said.

"Lots of things but at the moment the death of a Gardevoir." I replied angrily after being hit.

The Muks eyes widen with recognition at the name "A Gardevoir? One was here as I'm sure you already know." Acting as if he never did attack me.

"Of course but just to make sure that it's the same Gardevoir I'm looking for describe her for me." I said not forgetting his attack but trying to be quiet so I don't cause my pack worry so they'll come and not scare the Muk so he may help me.

"Sure, she is pretty much an average Gardevoir, a little taller then average though maybe 6 ft, wears a Mind Plate around her neck and she now carries the Odd Incense she stole from me." He said with anger at the end.

"Damn it! She'll be more powerful now."

"I wonder if she figured out what I was going to do." The Muk said out of now where. "Maybe that's why she left."

"What?" I almost yelled in aggravation.

"Why do you think I invited her to stay here." He replies.

Now unnerved by the Muk I ask one last question so I can leave "Do you know where she was heading?"

"I believe she's going to Mt. Quena." He said.

"Thank you." I said turning around to the exit deciding not to kill him for his help.

"Stop give me back my Dark Plate." Yelled the Muk preparing to use a sludge bomb on me.

"Of course." I said I then turned around and used take down on the Muk, changing my mind about killing him.

I then leave the den with the plate and the information. When I get out I tell my pack what happened. As we left I saw some Murkrow go in and out of the den to take the deceased Muks items only one came to rejoin us carrying the Black Belt around its shoulder.

**Emeral's POV**

The added power I receive from the Odd Incense and my Mind Plate made getting to the Mt. Quena both easier and faster. Getting up however is another though. I could try levitating but that is very tiring and it is a big mountain. I also can't stop half way to rest because it's too steep.

"Now how do I get up." I say to now one.

"No need to worry about that Gardevoir you're going no where but hell." Said a large Mightyena, who I instantly recognize.

"Myghtyena." I said not knowing his name.

"I prefer the name Alpha, if you don't mind." Said the large pokemon.

"As I prefer the name Emeral." I replied.

"Of course, it's good to know the names of my enemies." He said in response.

"And, why am I your enemy?" I ask in curiosity.

"Because you are an abomination, able to harm dark types with psychic attacks!" He barks at me.

"And, I'm sure losing to me in that fight has nothing to do with it." I yell back.

Alpha then laughs as if I said something funny "Barely, being a predator means that I will lose at least some fights but not this time because I brought some of my friends."

I then look around and I see many different dark types surrounding me. This is going to be difficult. I then shot a psybeam at an incoming Honchkrow. I miss and Alpha tackles me to the ground. I then scream telepathically in pain.

**Mewtwo's POV**

I grab my cape to go to a city to get some things like food and passed Lucario. Lucario was watching tv to learn more on how the world has changed, while trying to hold back an amazed look. I then heard someone scream in my head sounding distinctly feminine. Lucario then runs to me and I then know that he heard it to. I then nod in agreement not waisting any words to teleport to who ever is in trouble. When we get there we see several dark pokemon on top of a young Gardevoir. I then released a blast of psychic energy to knock them off of her. Lucario then began to fire aura sphere and I shadow balls at any dark type that got near ether of us or the Gardevoir. So natural they abandoned their attack on the already helpless Gardevoir and turned to us. One large Myghtyena then turned to me and spoke.

"What business do you have here?" He asked still fighting me.

"Saving a life!" I said.

"Why save her? Mewtwo she is an abomination in the world, being able to harm us dark types with psychic attack." The wolf pokemon said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked using protect to defend my self.

"You have a well known reputation here!" He said.

This of course would make sense, so I ask another question "Does that technicality make me your enemy, being able to harm you the same way?"

"No, you are descended from Mew a legendary and thus you should be an exception!" He said as he dodged my attack "Even if you weren't a legendary you and I both highly doubt you'll ever find a mate and thus breed, so there would be no threat!"

I then finally get to the Gardevoir and I tap her with my tail to transfer the effects of recover to her and still use my arms for the fight. She then opens her eyes shock and confusion clearly evident. I know that she can't fight back her power is gone but at least she is now able to dodge attacks and flee if the dark types were surrounding us.

"Look out!" she then cried.

I then felt intense pain in my second neck after lest then a second of the warning. I then see that it was a Honchkrow that just used aerial ace. I then reached for it and felt that it was bleeding badly. I need to get back home to heal it or else I won't be able to defend myself since my second neck gives me my great psychic power. The loss of blood could eventually kill me and recover can only go so far.

"Lucario, Gardevoir get over here!" I yelled and both came over seeing my wound and when they we're close enough I teleported home, leaving behind a bunch of angry pokemon.

**Emeral's POV**

I can't believe my luck, after almost dying I get rescued by two extremely powerful pokemon. I was grateful for their aid but I don't exactly trust the purple and lavender bipedal feline pokemon though this is because I don't know what he is and the nature of his kind, the Lucario however is a different matter because his species have a more heroic nature then most other pokemon.

"Your name, please." Asked the odd pokemon.

"Emeral and yours." I reply.

"Mewtwo and please follow me to my lab so our wounds can be attended too." The pokemon Mewtwo said.

I then followed him down the hall unafraid, to the lab to get healed.

* * *

I got the idea about the pokemon species, Lucario having a heroic nature from the movie and from the game Pokémon Mystery Dungeonwith the whole rescue leader and the top rank being called the Lucario rank. Hoped you all enjoyed it.


	6. Crossing Of Paths 2

I couldn't think of a better name for this chapter so I just named it Crossing Of Paths 2. That is all please enjoy.

* * *

**Alpha's POV**

I can't believe we failed. We were all so close to accomplishing our goal, until that abomination Mewtwo along with a Lucario. We are now discussing what we will do about Mewtwo.

"I say we should kill him!" Said a group of Murkrow.

"Are you mad!" Shouted a group of canine pokemon. "He could kill us all."

"Then why are we still here." The Murkrow countered.

"Because he doesn't want us dead!" Spoke Mafi and all fell silent so he continued. "He didn't kill us because he understood our situation, he just doesn't agree with killing Emeral."

I was silently listening to my friend's statement nodding my head in agreement before I spoke. "I don't think the question is how we should punish him yet but how we should find him first."

"Agreed Alpha." Spoke Mafi. "But how do we find him, I doubt he is here in fact its been such a long time since he was last here that he probably made a home some where far away."

"We'll find a way Mafi though we will probably be doing so in a slower pace till we find him." I said looking at the severely wounded.

**Emeral's POV**

I was in the lab I was told about with Mewtwo, he clearly has a rich master. He was gently placing bandages on my wounds as not to cause me any discomfort from the wounds. He was also being very careful with his movements because of his own wound on the neck, he was also using little if any of his psychic powers I suspect for similar reasons. He was then done and I got up.

"Thank you." I said and I began for the door.

"Emeral." Mewtwo called and I came over. "Would you help me place the bandages on my back and my second neck."

I then walked over to help him and I began on his second neck and we began to have a conversation. "How come your master has a lab?"

Mewtwo snorted to the word master. "I have no master and I plan on it staying that way."

His response caught me by surprise so I then asked a new question ignoring the one about the lab. "Then are you a guest in this house?"

"This house is mine and mine alone." He said clearly a little annoyed but still trying to be respectful.

"Then how did you get it?"

"The building was to be torn down for a new hotel and since nothing was wrong with it I teleported it here or my own use." Mewtwo explained.

"Oh, then what about Lucario?" I then ask.

"You ask a lot of questions Emeral but to answer your question he is simply my guest."

"Done." I then say and Mewtwo gets up.

"Thank you and Emeral could you go into that machine there, it will scan you to see if is any other medical condition." He said pointing to a pod like structure.

I then walked in it, the door closed and a ray of light that circled the interior of the pod went up and down. It then stopped and the door opened. I then came out to see Mewtwo.

"Is there any thing wrong?" I asked.

"You're suffering from malnutrition but other then that you just need to rest and heal." He answered.

"Oh, well are you also going in because if so I could help you." I said trying to be helpful.

"Thank you." Mewtwo then showed me the buttons and controls on the machine and walked in.

**Mewtwo's POV**

As soon as I went in side the pod, the door closed and the regular routine happened. When the scan was complete the door opened up and I went to Emeral.

"So is there any thing need to worry about?" I ask.

"No, it just looks like you need to rest and don't over use your psychic powers." She answered.

I then groaned in frustration I was going to need my power today in getting more food and other things, so I politely asked Emeral to move so I could make sure.

"You're right Emeral." I said a little disappointed.

"Of course I'm right." She said a little offended.

"I meant no offense Emeral, I just needed my powers today we're running out of supplies here." I say in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Oh, well how bad is it?" She asks in concern.

"Not bad we still have a week or two. I just wanted to get this done before the last minute." I answer and I see her now at ease.

"That's good I would have felt guilty if you couldn't get more food." She said. "In an unrelated note what will happen to me?"

"That will be up to you Emeral you can leave or you can stay." I said and then added. "The later of the two however is probably the best idea for now so you can recover."

"Is that an invitation?" She said giving me a small smile showing me she accepts my offer.

"It is but while you are here you will work for your own keep." I warn.

"Sounds far but what will I be doing?" She asks curiously.

"Not too differently from what Lucario and I would be doing." I said and seeing that she is unsatisfied with my answer I then add. "You know house work and foraging that kind of thing."

She then nods her head and says. "Okay I guess I'll stay for now at least.

We then walked towards the stairs to show Emeral her room and that's when I heard some voices at the other side of the door.

* * *

Yes I know this chapter was a little shorter compared to my older ones by about 6 houndred words or something like that. I also don't think that I will be having Alpha in a few of the next chapters for a while, so if there are any fans of that character sorry. Hoped you all enjoyed that chapter.


	7. The Enraged Kitten

First things first for those of you that have been praising my work and giving me complements feel free to ignore what I have to say this has nothing to do with you. Now for those of you that have been sending reviews that criticize my work knockit off. I've pretty much told you all that there are some minor problems with the fucking grammar, spelling and withthe characters personalities I personally happen it disagree with the possible exception of Mewtwo and Lucario who I'm try to make as similar to the anime versions as possible and they pretty much only show that Mewtwo hates Team Rocket and they bothhave trust issues. Now that I got that over withplease don't bother me with it any more unless of course I spelled a name wrong, there is a major spelling mistake or I incidentally call someone something they're not. Now everyone please enjoy.

* * *

**Mewtwo's POV**

I then opened the door unafraid, the only pokemon that live in the mountain that could possibly harm me are Lucario and maybe Emeralwhen she is fully healed and nether of them are my enemy. I then take a few steps out, with Emeral close behind. I then see Lucario sitting at the dinning room table, he turns to look at me and I was then struck down by a pink blur.

"Ow…" I said after being tackled by the pink kitten Mew.

"Ha ha ha…" Laughed both Lucario and Emeral, though she was covering her mouth when she did trying to be polite.

"Mewtwo I was so worried!" Said Mew hugging my chest. "I though you could have died."

"Damn it Mew, you were over reacting and I you tore open my wounds!" I then raised my arm to feel the back of my second neck and I noticed my wound there was open again but the bandage held, so I knew I wouldn't bleed to badly.

I then turned to glare at the two laughing pokemon. Immediately Emeral stopped her laughing after seeing my glare, few are immune to it but Lucario was oblivious to it and continued to laugh. Having enough of this I then grabbed the rug he was standing on and pulled on it sending him to the floor and shutting him.

Mew then helped me up using her powers giving me disapproving look and began to lead me to the kitchen, away from the others probably to criticize me on the things I did today, needless to say I'm probably not going to listen to her.

**Emeral's POV**

Normally I would be surprised to see another pokemon as rare as Mew but between the laughter and the glare I received, I was oblivious. Oh I never knew there could be something so horrible and frightening seeing the glowing violet eyes in Mewtwos glare. At least Mew came and took him away. I then pulled my self together and brought my attention to Lucario and helped him up.

"Is he always like that?" I asked as I helped Lucario up.

"No, usually he's okay, he just has a really bad temper." Responded Lucario.

"Oh, well what species is he?" I asked with growing curiosity about the mysterious pokemon.

"All I know about his race is that he's deeply associated with Mew, he's the 150th pokemon in the pokedexand I suspect that with his power he's a legendary but this could simply mean he is well trained." As he was speaking me eyes slowly grew wider and wider.

"Mewtwo is the 150th pokemon!" I shouted.

"Yes?" He said surprised and curious about my reaction.

I can't believe that Lucario doesn't see the problem with Mewtwo, hasn't he heard the stories about the 150th pokemon. I then proceed to tell him some of the well known stories like how he destroyed the Viridian city gym, helping Team Rocket and much more.

Lucarios face didn't change and said. "Aside from maybe destroying a gym you need to explain to me everything a bit more."

I now believe that Lucario lived far away from any civilization for his lack of knowledge. I then proceed to explain everything to him in greater detail.

"I still don't think that Mewtwo is any threat, after all Mew trusts him and he saved your life that has to mean something." Lucario said.

"Yeah I guess so but I still don't trust him." I said and then remembering seeing Mew I ask. "Oh yeah, that reminds me how does Mewtwo know Mew?"

"As I said before he is associated with Mew how I do not know, possibly a relative because I ounce heard Mew call Mewtwo her brother though she often tries to acts like his mother." He said.

"Yeah his name kind of gave it a way." Lucario only nodded in agreement.

"It is very hard miss." He said with some sarcasm to show that he knew this for a while.

**Mewtwo's POV**

I never knew that Mew knew such language, so I was actually listening. After all wouldn't you be listening if you heard perhaps the most childish of all the pokemon curse.

"What the fuck were you doing Mewtwo?" The enraged kitten said. "Never mind I know exactly what you were doing, damn it Mewtwo why the hell do you have to be so rash?"

Then after that it was pretty much the same thing yelling at me about being rash and arrogant. Hearing all of that language from Mew actually made me feel tame in comparison. I think I can actually see how we are related now. Mew then stopped and her face softened after a few hours.

"On a different note Mewtwo I am proud of you for saving that Gardevoir, when before you only helped your self and the other clones." She said.

"Okay can I go now?" I said.

"Sure." She said. "Mewtwo you better be nice to Emeral, she's now your responsibility after inviting her to stay."

I do not know how she knew about her staying, her name and I can't say I really care, Mew always had a habit of knowing things.

"Fine." Was all I said as I left.

Mew remained in the kitchen thinking about all the information she heard and gathered by reading the minds of Lucario and Emeral unknowingly.

"This is going to be interesting." She said quietly to her self. "Mewtwo having a female living with him, I got to tell Celebi and Jirachi!" She then said excitedly.

* * *

Now everyone I hope you all enjoyed the story but now I have something else to say. I naturally I enjoy this pairing, so I actually going looking for it online sometimes and the sad thing is even though I know the pairing is popular I have only found four fanficts of this pairing and only two of them are on this site(and one's only a one shot) and another here 2 that have only hinted at this pairing but are probably never going to be finished. So for all of you that have criticized my work or simply like this pairing lets see if you can make a fanfict of this pairing and as long as I'm able to find it I'll support it.


	8. The Room And Shattered Glass

I have only a few things to say today number one sorry it took me so long to update this is mostly because of school, my other stories and I'm a lazy bastard. Second please go vote on my polls very few people are going on there, I would like to have a lot more votes before I'm done with it and in the future I will tell you when it's done. Last but not least have a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, New Year and any other holiday I've forget to mention.

* * *

**Emeral's POV**

"Hey Lucario where do I sleep?" I asked while we were watching TV. "Mewtwo hasn't showed me yet."

"I'm not surprised that he forgot, he usually gets pissed off when he gets yelled at, especially by Mew." He said and got up and said. "Follow me."

I then too got up and began to follow him like he asked. Going up the stairs and walking down the halls I began to look at some of the things up on the walls I saw a Mew card, two feathers one silver and one rainbow, a red chain and some armor that I stopped to look at.

"Hey Lucario what's this armor?" I said asking about the odd looking armor.

"Oh that's Mewtwos armor." He said and after farther observations I saw that he could only wear it.

"It doesn't look like he takes care of it." I said.

"Yeah I don't think he really likes it." Lucario said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I don't know or really care." He said.

"It looks scary." I said not surprised that Mewtwo would wear something like this since I still believe he's bad news.

Lucario seeing how I was looking at the armor said. "Don't tell me you still think he evil!"

"Umm..."

Lucario then sighed and rubbed his head. "You and Mewtwo give me the worse headaches, thank Arceus that Mew doesn't live here!"

"Ah Lucario can we go back finding my room?" I asked mostly trying to end his rant.

"Oh yeah." He said snapping out of it. "Here it is."

"Thank you." I said and walked in for bed.

Lucario then proceed to walked down the stair to watch some more Tv. He then thought about the little trick he pulled on Emeral. "Having Mewtwo as a neighbor will be good for her and if not maybe I'll get a good laugh". Mewtwo then walked by shoving Lucario out of the way with a pissed off look. "Oh dear Arceus what the fuck have I done." Lucario thought to himself.

**Mewtwo's POV**

I was too pissed off to care about pretty much ramming into Lucario. I was going to my room to meditate and hopefully calm down. Then saw the armor that Giovanni made me wear when I was his pokemon and I slowly felt my anger rise at the mere memory at being that mans tool and slave.

"Yeah I need to calm down, that was a long time ago." I said to myself starting to go back to my room.

Nearing my room I took notice of a unique type of shield similar to what the pokemon species Abra use that allows them to be aware of their surroundings while they sleep. It was coming from the room next to mine. I knew that it was coming from the Gardevoir here since Lucario has a different room and Mew doesn't live here. I then walked in front of the door into the shield so I would be noticed.

"There is no need to have that shield here Emeral." Receiving no answer I continued. "I promise that no harm will come to you, so long as you're with me and I'm able."

I received no response and the shield remained. I then went to my room feeling a little hurt and confused by the way Emeral was acting, she seemed okay down in the lab. I then sat on my bed pondering this and I then began to meditate.

**Emeral's POV**

I had a fruitful sleep last night and as Mewtwo said nothing happened. I also now feel a little guilty for how I treated Mewtwo but the feeling quickly disappeared due to my lack of trust. I then made my way to the kitchen where I saw Lucario and Mew talking.

"Okay I'll bite what's a matter Mew?" Lucario asked a practically crying Mew.

"Jirachi kicked me out of his cave after I woke him up." Said Mew.

"Mew, Jirachi sleeps for about 1,000 years and I don't think waking him up was a smart idea." Lucario replied.

"Yeah I guess so but I couldn't find Celebi." Said Mew.

Lucario had his mouth open and his jaw twitching in response to how naive the ancient pokemon is. "Celebi travels through time!" He said trying to tell Mew why she couldn't find Celebi.

I then made my appearance known. "Good morning."

"Good morning." They said together.

Mew then flew up to me and asked. "Would you like some coffee?"

"That's what the humans drink right?" I asked as I grabbed a doughnut.

"That's what Mewtwo tells me and he seems to like it." Mew said.

"Is it any good?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know Mewtwo doesn't let me have any, he says that all Hell would break loose." Mew said.

"Okay, Lucario?" I said asking him.

"I like mixing it with mead." He says.

"Where the Hell did you get mead?" Mew and I asked.

"Mewtwo gave it to me, after I asked him for it." He answered.

"Don't you get drunk?" I asked.

"Yeah all pokemon have low alcohol tolerance." Mew said.

"Sir Aaron used to give it to me as treat for doing well in training and over time I gained a resistance to it." He said.

"Lucario I think you have a problem." Mew said.

"No I don't, I'm very careful!" He said as he jumped up about ready to run away.

"Give me the mead Lucario!" Mew said with her eyes glowing pink.

She then tackled Lucario to the ground and Lucario's bottle of mead was sent flying through the air. Seconds felt like hours for us as we watched the bottle fly through the air and then crash into the window.

"What the hell?" We all heard Mewtwo yell telepathically from his room.

"I think he heard you two." I said not really afraid because I didn't break the window.

Lucario then sprints for the door to escape from Mewtwos wrath but before he could Mew used her powers close and lock the door. Lucario then turned around only to see Mew teleport away. We then hear the door to Mewtwo's room get slammed open. Lucario then looks at the already shattered window.

"At least he can't use his powers now." He said and then ran through the window.

"Oh well if Lucario's right about Mewtwo nothing really bad should happen." I said to myself and I then hear someone slamming their feet down on the stairs and I then began to doubt my own words.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I tried really hard to finish it before Christmas.


	9. Message From The Author

I don't think I'll update this story any longer but this is not an absolute. This is because of all the flaws it has, the fact I wasn't really going any where with it and a lack of interest in this particular story. If I do start updating it again it is because at least 2 of the problems mentioned have been fixed. I am however still interested in this pairing so it is very possible that there will be another Mewtwo X Gardevoir story, I may even reuse some of the characters names. I'm very sorry to all of the fans of this story, though hopefully this story may still motivate others into writing this particular pairing.


End file.
